


Bedazzled

by QueenHusband



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: F/F, Non-Consensual Bondage, Restraints, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHusband/pseuds/QueenHusband
Summary: One of Roxanne's favorite hobbies is decorating her new toys.|#noncontober Day 5: Restrained/bondage|
Relationships: Fuyou | Phoebe/Tsutsuji | Roxanne
Kudos: 9





	Bedazzled

**Author's Note:**

> * i dont think this warrants an Explicit rating but im playin it safe :p

Phoebe wakes up to complete darkness with no small amount of aches and pains. No matter how many times she blinks, her vision isn't any clearer, till she realizes with some confusion she's blindfolded. Several more realizations happen in quick succession. The numbness in her jaw from being held open by a rubber ball gag, a similar numbness in her arms fastened tightly behind her back with some kind of rope. It's like waking up in a horror movie, only it's not funny at all.

Phoebe can feel warm drool dribbling down her chin and an even grosser sensation down below. With her butt planted firmly on the ground, she can tell her underwear's been removed. Worse yet, it's incredibly wet and slippery between her legs and the distinct sensation of a pebble-like object inside her. Alarm bells are ringing from every direction, but she can barely even move.

"MMM," she screams behind the ball gag, but it's no use.

Panicing only makes it harder to breath, so she sits still for a moment, trying desperately to remember how she got here. Wherever "here" is. Oh... she remembers a dinner party. At Caitlin's villa in Undella Town, Unova. Small spikes of pain threaten to give her a massive headache the more she tries to remember. Who else was there? Who did I talk to...

Her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of someone coughing, making her jump. "I see you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" The conversational voice of a young girl swims in her ears, confounding Phoebe even further. Does she expect an answer? Normally it's Phoebe doing the confounding, but at this moment she doesn't even know where her pokemon are... "Not so chatty today, are we?" the girl resumes with a giggle, making some shuffling noises but otherwise not making a lick of sense. 

The voice sounds familiar though. It's definitely someone she knows. She just can't remember who.

Hands at her ear promptly pulls her from her thoughts as she jerks away. Her captor sighs in response, sounding exhasperaterd. "If you're going to be like this, I'll have no choice but to punish you," the girl says sternly, as though talking to a disobedient child. Phoebe retorts something witty around the ballgag, and though the girl probably doesn't understand her, the message gets across because she's huffing in mock anger next. "Now you've done it."

Phoebe hears the click of a notch or something before suddenly there's a low hum between her legs. She squirms in place only making the sensation worse.

"If you don't hold still, I shall increase the intensity. Hold still."

Phoebe nearly jerks away again when the hands reappear at her ear, gently inserting what feels like an earring through the lobe. Her other ear gets the same treatment, and in seconds she can tell there are two large, round earrings softly bumping against her jaw. They're a bit heavy, nothing like she normally wears. Her captor hums in apparent satisfaction before there's more rustling. Next, the hands are around her neck, clasping what could only be a necklace in the back and carefully positioning what must be an elaborate display across her chest. 

"Beautiful. Do you know what these are?"

Of course not, I can't see anything! Phoebe huffs air through her nose in frustration.

"Well, this earring and necklaces set are both molded from gold, with everstone embedments, along with deep amber. Did you know amber is an organic stone? It's essentially hardend tree resin..."

The girl continues on having a conversation with herself while Phoebe's headache starts pouring back.

_Cynthia._

_"Long time, no see," says the blonde woman with a confident smirk. She's holding out a drink, which Phoebe gleefully accepts. "I heard you plan to step down from the Elite Four. That's such a shame!"_

_"Ahaha! Well, my grandma's getting on in years, you know?"_

_"I understand," Cynthia says truthfully. She also has an older relative to look after, so they share that in common._

...No, it's not Cynthia. That woman's voice is much lower, clear and commanding. This is someone much younger. The girl stops ranting, seemingly annoyed that her audience is distracted. "How rude of you to ignore your host, Phoebe. I will not tolerate such behavior." Another click, and the vibration intensifies from a low hum to a light buzz, sending bolts of electricity tingling along her skin in every direction. 

"Mnn!" Phoebe wiggles within her constraints, her limbs starting to shake. 

"Feels good, I suspect?" the girl muses, though at this point Phoebe regards all her questions as rhetorical. There are some clanking noises, followed by a cool band being clamped around her upper arm. "This lovely armlet is comprised is gold, such is the theme, with three studs derived from fire stone, water stone, and thunder stone respectively. It's quite fetching on you, I must say..."

Then let me see... is what Phoebe wants to say. You can't talk your way out of a crisis if you can't talk.

"You'll like this next one. It's simply dazzling. It is called Sunstone Paradise, though I doubt it was made from sun stones."

The sound of a container popping open bounces all the walls and suddenly something soft and fluffy is peppering her skin. From her neck, to her shoulders and collar bone, down her arms, her stomach...even her legs. Once the pat down is finished, the room falls quiet for a while. Phoebe doesn't hear any movement at all, making her even more uncomfortable. 

"So pretty..."

...!

_"So pretty!"_

_"What, these? Ahaha, thank you~" Phoebe blushes as she points to her signature hibiscus flowers._

_Winona sips her drink with a soft smile on her lips, "Indeed. I'm rather fond of flowers, you see."_

_"There're lots on Mt. Pyre," Phoebe giggles with a little twirl. She always gets giddy whenever someone compliments her, she feels she'll react this way no matter how old she gets. The party is still in full swing at this point, though the sun is setting low over the sea. They chat for a while, Winona's soft features creates a sort of warm atmosphere that makes it easy to relax..._

Their voices and manner of speech is somewhat similar. But it can't be Winona...

"Phoebe," the voice snaps her back to reality for the second time. Her heart jumps--no, no they don't sound alike at all.

Another click and the tiny vibrator whirs to life. Phoebe arches her back as she comes, straining against her mouthpiece for a gasp of air. It's getting harder to breathe but the small device doesn't cease. She soaking her own leg as she wiggles her hips in a desperate bid to get it to stop. The more she moves, the worse the throbbing gets, sending waves of please and pain rolling through her. 

_Make it stop...!_

"Mmm," she begs against the ballgag.

"Oh, I suppose it must be difficult for you with that still on," the girl says, as though realizing for the first time what a ball gag's for. Her hands reach out to Phoebe's face, but pause at the latches. "I shall remove this, but promise me you will be quiet. There's no use screaming...we are our only company. Do you promise?"

Phoebe nods vigorously, breathing heavily through her nose at the exertion.

"Then we have a deal." 

Two clasps undone and like finding an oasis in the desert, relief floods Phoebe's entire being. Drool trails from the gag, clinging to her lips and chin as her jaw finally gets to relax. It's still sore, but wow does it feel good to be freed from it. True to her word, she doesn't outright scream...because she's smart enough to know her captor's not bluffing. Anyone intelligent enough to kidnap a member of the Elite Four will surely know how not to get caught.

"W-why are you...doing this?" her voice cracks due to her sore throat. 

The girl doesn't answer, instead placing cool little droplets of something all over Phoebe's arm and shoulders on the opposite side of the armlet. "These are little leaf rhinestones. They're fake, of course. It would be a waste if they were real leaf stones."

It's a battle in and of itself for Phoebe not to squirm from the rythmic beats of the vibrator. She's afraid if she ruins the...decorations, she'll be "punished" again. And she's not sure how much more of this she can take. "Where are...mmm.. my pokemon?"

"They're safe," the girl answers immediately. 

She's not sure why, but Phoebe takes her word for it. She doesn't have much of a choice. If they were anywhere nearby, even if they were in their pokeballs, she could communicate with them. It'd be a simple matter of getting free then. But she can sense they're nowhere near them right now. She's tense and on edge but strangely not afraid.

This person doesn't...really mean to hurt her. 

"There...If only you could see yourself," the girl chimes in. One could hear the smile in her voice. 

"T-then let me see," Phoebe breathes out.

"Not yet," the girl replies. "The blindfold stays until the end. You have figured out who I am by now, haven't you?"

Phoebe wracks her brain for any more memories of that night, of anyone else who she might have talked to or...maybe someone she flirted with. Something who thought there was more behind her flirtatious mannerisms than there really was and maybe...thought they were being led on. Phoebe can't fathom any other reason for why this is happening.

The girl touches her thigh, making her jump again. 

"It will come to you," she says softly, leaning down on Phoebe's bare thigh to presumably get closer. Phoebe leans her head back, but there's only so far she can go without falling over. Though maybe that would have been preferable to the soft pair of lips pressing against hers, uncaring of the cold trails of saliva drying on her face. The kiss is soft and wet, smacking apart before warmly pressing together again. The smell of mint fills the air around them--mint chapstick?

Mint...!

_Phoebe cackles loudly at the picture on Cynthia's phone of Dawn cringing from brainfreeze, a blue slushie spilling over her hands. She doesn't even notice the younger girl passing by until she bumps backwards into her, sending the small thing flying to the floor. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" She bent down to help the girl up, just as the girl looks up at her, their faces suddenly very close together._

_"I'm fine, thank you." The smell of mint lingers in the air._

_Blue eyes staring into warm red. She carries herself like a proper young lady, and yet a hidden mischief dances within those ruby red eyes._

"Roxanne," Phoebe breathes against the girl's lips.

How could she have ever guessed Roxanne...no, actually it was obvious. Only one person can match Steven Stone's obsession with precious gems, and that's Rustboro's very own rock-type gym leader.

Roxanne lights up audibly. "You remember me!"

"I..." Phoebe still can wrap her mind around what's happening. She doesn't remember talking to the girl much beyond that brief accident. "Are you mad at me? For hurting you?" She can't help but think that's the case. Why else would a reputably sweet, studious girl like Roxanne do something like this?

The brunette sighs softly. "Mad at you? Whatever for? I thought the kiss was indication enough of my feelings." Feelings? This girl keeps making less and less sense. Before she can ask further, Roxanne places a hand to her cheek. "I suppose you deserve a reward for figuring it all out." She says before tugging off the blindfold.

Phoebe's blue eyes blink open to a dimly lit stone room. It dawns on her rather quickly--a secret base! One formed with the move Secret Power. This is useless information. They could be literally anywhere...She looks down on herself, mildly surprised at the artful display of jewels and accessories and glitter. Her body is sparkling like a rare gem even in the dim light of the cave...And aside from all that, Roxanne is knelt to the floor before her, a wide, innocent smile playing on her lips. 

"You are quite perceptive. As expected of an Elite Four member."

"Aha...ha..." Phoebe smiles back weakly, a blush creeping onto her cheeks from the compliment. _Now's not the time to be flattered!!_ "Listen, Roxanne, I...mmf, appreciate your f-feelings, but... could you p-please turn this thing off?"

Roxanne blinks. "You mean this thing?" She holds up a rounded little remote control with a movable notch. It's only raised to half power. "Of course. Once we're all finished."

"All...finished?"

Roxanne's smile darknes imperceptibly and she turns to rummage through a navy blue rucksack. "I made this one myself," she beams, pulling out a six-inch studded dildo. It flops over unimpressively in her hand, though the jewels make up for the display in glamour. 

Phoebe blinks back owlishly, her mouth hanging open in shock at the girl holding up a dildo like it's a grade-school art project she's showing her parents. "T-that's very umm...nice, Roxanne," Phoebe stutters for words, unable to piece a coherent thought together to save her life. 

"Thank you. I know you'll like it."

"W-wait, Roxanne," Phoebe sputters, scooting away on the floor only for her back to meet solid wall. "Th-there's an order to things like this!" Sweat trickles down her cheek as the girl looms ominously over her.

"Of course there is. That's why I've been preparing you all this time?"

_Ah..._

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this was more of a silly entry :x anyway~ i love phoebe and honestly can ship her with anyone <3


End file.
